


Home

by DittyWrites



Series: The Various Adventures of Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne. [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells hated them, but if he was truly honest he knew that the real source of his hatred was himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

_To me you've all been dead for centuries._

Even as the words float around his head, he could sense the falseness behind them. Cisco. Caitlin. Even Barry. Technically yes, to him they had been dead for centuries but that didn't stop them from being so very much _alive_. Even now as he sits in the center of STAR Labs and watches the three of them eating a takeaway meal and laughing together he can't deny the fondness that he feels.

 _Cisco_. The boy who faces the world with a smile on his face and a spring in his step even while suffering from crippling self-doubt. _Caitlin_. The girl who fought everyday to survive the pain and loss she felt while never letting it consume her. _Barry_. The boy who never lost faith in his belief of the impossible and was rewarded with becoming the impossible. Wells had felt himself change in the months he had worked with these three brilliant individuals as they infected him with their kind souls and genuine enthusiasm for life.

As he watched them interact he felt a sudden burst of hatred. He hated them for their kindness and he hated himself for his inability to be truly honest and connect with any of them. He knew that if they discovered his true origins and plans that they would disown him and the thought of it left a disconcertingly empty feeling in his stomach. He could not allow personal ties to get in the way of his journey home but as he took another look at the small group in front of him he couldn't shake the feeling that he was already there.

 


End file.
